Smells like Trouble
by xgabbi-chanx
Summary: the night class needed some fun in their dull dorms. what were to happen if a sleepover was held with some of the day class students? read... to find out. rated M for language,smut and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

..-Chapter One-.. Invitation

It was a normal day – well, night – in class. Yagari–sensei kept on lecturing on and on about how vampire – human battles shouldn't happen. He also kept saying that if any of us were involved with a human without it being authorized, he'd kill us.

Kaname-onii-sama sat beside me and sighed shutting his book closed. Shiki-san whispered something to him and he nodded. Rima-chan came and sat beside me.

"Yuuki-sama, would you like to have a sleepover with Ruka-chan?" she asked. Ruka-chan overheard her name and looked back at us.

"What, Touya-chan?" Ruka-chan's tone was annoyed but didn't really show it.

"I was asking Yuuki-sama if she'd like to have a sleepover with us." Ruka-chan rolled her eyes.

"Rima, you know that I have to study with Seiren-chan and Kain-kun." She blushed when she realized she had added 'kun' to Akatsuki-san. He looked at her curiously and looked away again quickly. Kaname-onii-sama looked at me. I tilted my head and he nodded. More confused than that I doubt I could get.

"Ruka-chan, you're "studying" with Kain-san, huh?" said Rima-chan and wiggled her eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Stop it, Rima-chan. Ruka-chan clearly has to study. We can have the sleepover ourselves. Maybe with Kaname-onii-sama and Shiki-san." She sighed.

"You're right, Yuuki-sama. The only complication will be getting Kaname-sama and Shiki-kun to accept the invitation." I nodded. "I'll talk to Shiki-kun tonight. You talk to Kaname- sama."

"Okay."

"Class dismissed." Yagari-sensei announced. Rima-chan and Shiki-san left the classroom holding hands and as did Ruka-chan and Kain-san.

I hadn't noticed that Kaname-onii-sama had stood up until he pulled my hand and chuckled.

"Come on, Yuuki-chan," he said. "What were you thinking about during class?"

"Nothing. I was, um, analyzing what Yagari-sensei was talking about."

"Yuuki-chan was actually paying attention to Yagari-sensei?" he said in disbelief. I only nodded. "So why was Rima-san talking Shiki-san and myself?"

I hesitated.

"She just wanted to have a sleepover with us."

"Us? Who are 'us' exactly?"

"Kaname-onii-same, Shiki-san, and Yuuki-chan. Ruka-chan can't go because she's studying with Seiren-chan and Kain-san." He nodded. "Rima-chan said she was going to talk to Shiki-san to ask him if he wanted to join." Then I remembered. "Do you want to join, Kaname-onii-sama?"

"I can't Yuuki-chan. I have to help Chairman Cross this week." I was going to complain but was stopped by his lips crushing against mine. His mouth was eager against mine but I felt his struggle for self-control.

"Kaname-kun?" that voice was a little too familiar. Chairman Cross. Kaname-onii-sama pulled away and looked, with an annoyed glare, at Chairman Cross. "Hi there, Yuuki-chan." He said sounding cheerful.

"Hi, Chairman Cross," I nodded. Then I noticed a tall figure behind him. "Zero," the tall figure nodded. A man came walking our way.

"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, there you are. I've been looking all over for you two."

"Ichijou," said Kaname-onii-sama.

*** ***

A/N: Well, that's the end for the first chapter. I hope you readers like it. It's my first attempt at a fan fiction, and I'm hoping you can review and give me constructive criticism for future chapters ;D thanks.

~Gabbi* ^^


	2. Chapter 2

..-Chapter Two-.. Concentrating On Other Things

Chairman Cross began looking at the moon. It was a full moon so I understood quickly why he was as amazed as he was.

"Kiriyu, why have you come with the chairman?" Kaname asked. His voice was not as calm as usual. Only frustrated.

"Well, by orders of the Hunters' Association, we have come for Yuuki." Zero's voice was not frustrated. But annoyed and mad. "This is stupid. Having to explain this shit, Kaien. The bastard _isn't_ going to just hand her over willingly, anyways." He said turning around. The chairman looked around.

"Someone's here," he stated. Kaname took my hand and stiffened.

"Senri, it isn't time for games at the moment. Rima, the same goes to you." The scent hit me hard.

"Kaname-sama, Akatsuki told us to come." Said Rima. Her voice _was_ calm. Unlike the others. Tonight, she wore her hair loose. And that was very unlike her. "Seiren needs Yuuki too." She winked at me. Kaname let go of my hand with a sigh.

"Of course," Kaname said, nodding. "Yuuki, go with them, I'll see you later." I nodded. Zero, of course, groaned.

"Come on, Yuuki-sama." This time, Shiki was the one to talk. I smiled a little. We began our way back to the dorm.

"Kuran, are you really _that _weak as to just allow her to leave?" I heard Zero say. I wanted to say that Kaname-onii-sama was not weak. _If that's the image that Zero has of Kaname then he's absolutely wrong._

The walk back to the dorms was shorter than I wanted it to be.

"Yuuki-sama, you've been so quiet. Are you alright?" Rima's voice was now full of concern. I nodded. For some reason, my throat felt like it was going to burn in flames. It was a feeling I only got while being away from Kaname. _My thirst. I haven't had his blood in over a week. I've been strong enough to ignore it, I guess. But for some reason, not anymore. _I felt my knees weaken. All I remember was everything going pitch black and the sounds of gasps.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was stuck in a hell hole called summer school. And now I'm in New York for a few weeks. =( I hope to be able to update soon. And I'm sorry this chapter was so short. It was, literally, all my mind would spit out.

~Gabbi* ^^


	3. Chapter 3

..-Chapter Three-.. If Everything Was Still Normal (3rd person POV)

Kaname stood beside the bed in which his beloved was laying. Her eyes still remained closed. They all wondered what had happened, yet no one had an actual explanation.

"Rima, Senri… you two were the last that were with her. Do you know what happened?" Kaname asked. Even if they knew the answer to his question, he would not be calm until he heard her voice again and saw her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

"We don't know, Kaname-sama. She was so quiet on our way here. When I asked her if she was alright… she didn't answer and that's when she passed out." Rima sighed.

'Yuuki, I hope you can explain what happened soon.' Kaname thought.

Chairman Cross entered the room at that moment. He gasped when he Yuuki. He thought she was unconscious. Or worse. She could have been dying.

"Kaname-kun, what happened?! How could you not come find me?" the Chairman yelled. Zero sighed in frustration. Zero always thought of the Chairman as being dramatic and always over reacting when it came to Yuuki. "My precious Yuuki-chan…" he whispered.

"Chairman, we're waiting for her to wake up. But since we don't know what happened to her we also don't know when she'll be waking up or regaining consciousness."

"Well. Kaname-kun. I only wish for you to inform me when she does. And if she doesn't, well, still… do the same."

Kaname bowed his head and said, "Yes, Chairman." It all felt like they were part of a military crew. With all the salutes and the 'sir' or 'yes, …'. But never the less, their main priority at the moment was Yuuki.

"Yuuki…" whispered Zero. But it was so low they wouldn't consider it a whisper.

"Excuse us, Kaname-kun." Said the Chairman. Senri and Rima felt invisible. To the only one the Chairman was talking to was Kaname. And Zero was almost mute. Kaname nodded.

"Rima, I think I know what she needs." Kaname said after a few minutes of silence.

"And what would that be, Kaname-sama?"

"Blood." Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

***Once again. Another chapter is uploaded. Sorry for the delays. But I'm trying to make it up to you readers. Anyways, another chapter will be up soon if no more delays come.

Thank you for your reviews. If you like the chapters, keep 'em coming.

~Gabbi* ^^


End file.
